


New Beginnings

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been working out of Camp Foster in Okinawa for six months now but Tony hasn't acclimated yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. It is chapter number 20. Thanks for all the comments. I love hearing everyone's thoughts.  
> And thanks to CombatCrazy for being a sounding board.

**New Beginnings**

They'd been working out of Camp Foster for nearly six months now. Tim eased right into his position of head of Cyber, but it took Tony a little longer to make the transition. "I don't get it, Tim. It's not like murder is any different in Okinawa. I'm still in major crimes. Even my chair and desk are the same. Must be the gold walls throwing me off," Tony mused. "I think I actually miss the orange."

Tim snorted. "Maybe you're missing the head slaps, Tony."

Special Agent Muldeen was a good leader, and the other two agents on the team, Swift and Woodruff, welcomed Tony into the fold. The new boss might be a tough, former Navy commander, but he had kids of his own and he'd understood when Tony and Tim had to rush from work one day because Nicky had been admitted to the base infirmary.

"I bang-ded my head," Nicky said proudly, touching the bandage on his forehead.

Tim, still shaken, said, "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so much like you, Tony."

Tony liked it when Tim's skills were required in an investigation and they got to work together. It reminded him of the old days when Tim was a probie and he teased him until Gibbs dealt him a well-earned head slap. But this wasn't DC and Gibbs was a million miles away, and getting further away with every passing day. And Muldeen never meted out any head slaps, not even when Tony deserved them.

They took down a terrorist that day, the investigation ending with the suspect blowing himself up just as the bomb squad arrived. It was a mess. By the time they got home, Tony was exhausted but still too wound up for bed, and all he wanted to do was hold his son close.

The nanny, Kiyoko, brought a freshly bathed Nicky into the living room before leaving for her nearby home.

"Hey, big boy," said Tony, lifting his son aloft and making him squeal.

"You wind him up and nobody'll get any sleep," warned Tim, even as he started making silly faces. Nicky, delighted, waved his little arms and slapped Tim on the nose. "Ow!"

Tony laughed. "Look at that, he's a year old and already winning hand-to-hand combat. That's my boy." He splayed out on the couch, grinning as Nicky crawled over him.

Tim held his injured nose. "What're you grinning at?"

"Everything's good. Happy baby, happy husband…"

Tim joined them and slowly kissed Tony, who relaxed into the sweet sensation until Nicky, who was sandwiched between them, kicked him in the balls. "Ow!"

Tim rolled off, laughing. "Okay, everyone, time for bed!"

"Bed? I could show you some commando moves," Tony offered in a sexy tone.

"Does this involve getting slapped around?" Tim asked.

"Not unless you want me to…"

"Me, me," demanded Nicky.

Tim kissed Nicky. "You're just like your daddy. Insatiable."

"But…isn't that a _good_ thing?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yeah, a very good thing," Tim agreed.

< • >  end  < • >


End file.
